


Sobre esos días

by tamo_an



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, unilateral relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: “No soy una de esas bellezas que te gustan tanto… vamos, ni siquiera soy mujer pero eso no impide que me gustes ¿lo entiendes?”¿Podrá tener otra oportunidad?





	1. Esos días se vuelven nublados... / あの日々さえ曇って...

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

_Esos días se vuelven nublados..._

_あの日々さえ曇って_

 

 

 

_Esto sucedió antes de Aomine fuera un completo desgraciado, en los días de Teikou:_

_“No soy una de esas bellezas que te gustan tanto… vamos, ni siquiera soy mujer pero eso no me impide que me gustes ¿lo entiendes?”_

Aomine recibió esta nota un día como hoy. De inmediato supo quién era. Se dirigió al gimnasio corriendo, ansioso por verle y darle una respuesta, después de todo era correspondido. No tuvo que buscarlo mucho, se encontraba detrás de él, asustándolo como siempre por su inesperada aparición.

 

-¡Tetsu! Yo… Al fin lo entiendo.

-¿Qué pasa Aomine-kun?

-No esperaba que hicieras esto, pudiste ser más directo, como siempre.

-No entiendo que quieres decir.

En lo que el moreno trataba de explicarse, Akashi los miraba de forma escrupulosa. No parecía estar cómodo con la situación.

-Kise, si no regresas al entrenamiento lo harás hasta que termines desmayado.

 

El rubio hizo caso omiso, era imposible despegar la mirada.

 

Aomine besaba apasionadamente a Kuroko.

Y fue desde entonces que empezaron a salir.

 

 

Sin saber que el remitente de la nota era Kise.

 

 

 

Ellos terminaron. Eventualmente tenían que hacerlo. Aomine nunca mencionó la nota.

Terminaron sus años en Teikou.

Todos empezaron desde cero. Nuevas metas en sus respectivas escuelas. Nuevos amigos. El básquet siempre estuvo de por medio, era el lazo que los unía.

 

Por eso  Kise y Aomine tenían que encontrarse en algún momento.

Kaijou se enfrentó en la Inter-High con Tōō: la oportunidad perfecta. Todo su esfuerzo y pasión estaban puestos en el juego, como equipo no podían estar más unidos.

 

 

Ryota estaba de cierta forma agradecido por encontrarse con él. No por nada estaba ahí gracias a Aomine. El partido no fue como lo esperó, había querido que Aomine reconociera su habilidad, que le tratara como a un igual, que le admirara como él lo hacía… eso no sucedió. La brecha entre ellos dos se hizo más grande, jamás podría alcanzarlo.

Kise Ryouta no tenía ese talento.

Quien más sufrió fue su capitán. Su ineptitud fue evidente ¿Cómo podría su equipo confiar en él? Los decepcionó.

El rubio también estaba afectado, creyendo estar al mismo nivel que su ex compañero se enfrentó y cayó aparatosamente, intentó animarlo ¿pero cómo? Él no estaba mejor.

No deberían lamentarse ni lamerse las heridas mutuamente, tenían que trabajar más duro, mejorar, esforzarse al máximo. Compadecerse sólo era un obstáculo.

 

 

 

 

 

Ahora por algún motivo Kise y Kuroko estaba sentados frente a frente en  el Maji Burger.

-Tengo que confesar algo…

Kuroko le miraba solemnemente mientras tomaba su batido.

-Yo… estoy enamorado de un chico.

El pequeño de Seirin levantó una ceja. Así que Kise tenía esos gustos.

-Y no eres tú Kurokocchii, lo siento.

Vaya, una verdadera lástima. Kise continuó con el soliloquio.

-Tiene una mirada tan profunda, su cabello tan obscuro y sus sonrisa… aunque él no me trata bien jejeje pero…

-Eres M, Kise-kun.

-Quizás. Kurokocchi, tú conoces a esa persona, la has visto a mi lado varias veces ¿cómo le digo que me gusta?

-No soy el indicado para decírtelo, pero tienes mi apoyo.

 

 

Con cierta duda y nervios Kise le preguntó al más bajito:

-¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando verdad?

-Me puedo dar una idea.-esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Y creo que hacen buena pareja.

Estaba más tranquilo, Kuroko le daba ánimo para confesarse, la emoción se apoderó de él y sin despedirse decidió que el mejor día para declarar su amor era ese.

El rubio salió del establecimiento distraídamente, su mente flotaba fuera de todo lo que le rodeaba por eso no notó la presencia de Aomine y Kagami que se daban paso para entrar. Usualmente se detendría a saludarlos animosamente con esa voz tan desesperante, los abrazaría hasta dejarlos sin respiración… nada de eso ocurrió. Eso sorprendió bastante a ambos.

Visualizaron a Kuroko en una de las mesas y en lo que Kagami pedía la orden de los dos, Aomine se acercó a tomar asiento.

-Yoh! Tetsu-saludó Aomine- ¿Estabas con Kise?

-Buenas tardes Aomine-kun. Sí, quedé de verme con Kise-kun hace unos momentos quería hablar de algo importante.

-¿No estará tomando drogas verdad?- dijo Kagami acercándose con dos bandejas con hamburguesas apiladas- Se le veía algo perdido.

-No parece tan grave. Está enamorado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*M= Masoquista. 


	2. Me gusta el amarillo/俺は黄色が好きだ。

Me gusta el amarillo.

俺は黄色好きだ。

 

“Está enamorado”

Esa sentencia descolocó a Aomine.

-Vaya, no me sorprende. Tiene muchas fans detrás de él. Como la chica que iba con él hace unos días ¿recuerdas?

-No Kagami- kun, era su hermana. A Kise-kun le gusta un chico.

-Oh… Bueno da igual.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Secreto.

Aomine parecía inquieto y Kagami lo notó al instante:

-¡Hombre! ¡Tú también sabes quién es!-acusó señalándolo con el dedo- ¿Cómo es que soy el único que sabe nada?

-Porque eres lento, Kagami-kun.

La turbación del más moreno venía de alguien más… Sí, ese fastidioso rubio ¿Quién lo creería? Desde que entraron a escuelas diferentes no habían mantenido contacto hasta el día del partido en la Inter-High, incluso después de este no se hablaron. ¿Qué podían decirse?

Debía sacarle lo que sabía a Kuroko, si se hacía pasar por indiferente y prestaba atención lograría saber algo.

Si tenía suerte y el chico de quien estaba enamorado Kise era él, todo sería más fácil. No quería pedir información a Momoi pues sabría inmediatamente lo que tramaba y no pararía de fastidiarlo. Maldecía la intuición femenina.

 

Aomine tenía entendido que el rubio siempre trató de llamar su atención, bien pues ahora la tenía… ¿Qué podía perder?

Sólo tenía un poco de curiosidad, más que atracción, quería experimentar con Kise, no importaba si al final le rompía el corazón. Lo importante era pasarlo bien.

 

El moreno había intentado varias veces salir con alguien, con chicas (de grandes pechos, por supuesto), con uno que otro chico (como Sakurai) pero de alguna manera no duraban más de una semana –si bien le iba- en cierto momento se le ocurrió volver con Tetsuya pero el sólo pedírselo terminó con un resultado desastroso:

Perdió dos pares de sus mejores tenis nuevos y un golpe por parte de la pareja del pequeño, quien ahora estaba sentado frente a él se comiendo como si el mañana no existiera.

-¿Qué hacían juntos?-preguntó con su inexpresiva cara Kuroko- No esperaba que llegaran juntos como si fuesen amigos-cortó el hilo de los pensamientos del moreno.

El pequeño claramente estaba celoso.

-Le estaba ayudando o mejor dicho lo estaba entrenando para vencer su cinofobia* con las mascotas de los niños que pasaban por el parque. Fue muy có…

De repente una hamburguesa le aplastó la cara a Aomine para callarlo.

-¡C-cállate! ¡No… no seas bocón! Nos encontramos en el parque, jugamos un rato, después nos dio hambre y llegamos aquí ¿Ya?- habló un avergonzado Kagami mientras devoraba varias hamburguesas antes de tener que dar más explicaciones.

-¿Celoso, Tetsu?

El 11 de Seirin se limitó a mirar tiernamente a su pelirroja luz, o bueno lo intentaba de por sí era difícil saber qué expresión estaba haciendo.

-Guarda silencio, Aomine-kun- le dijo, mientras le volvía a estampar la hamburguesa en la cara a su amigo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le pidió 5 minutos. Eran suficientes para una confesión amorosa.

 

-Sé que no soy una chica.

-Eso es obvio.-Y le estaba agradecido a la vida, al destino, a Buda, que así fuera, no podría dirigirle ni siquiera un saludo si fuera del sexo opuesto.-

-Y que quizás no soy tu tipo ideal. Que te desespero la mayor parte del tiempo pero…-tomó aire para evitar decir más incoherencias- tú…-le señaló- a mi…-se señaló a sí mismo-

-Me gustas- le quitaron las palabras de la boca- ¿Es lo que ibas a decir, no?

Kise asintió enérgicamente. La mente la tenía en blanco, las palabras no salían, su cuerpo temblaba cual gelatina en terremoto. El corazón se le saldría por la boca de un momento a otro de tanta adrenalina. No podía estar más avergonzado.

El otro chico le sonrió ladino. Al fin fue sincero. No tuvo que esperar mucho para la confesión. Ahora él también podría quitar la fachada de enojón.

-También me gustas… me gusta el color amarillo.

 

 

 

 

De regreso a casa Kuroko preguntó algo que probablemente molestaría a su pareja actual:

-Por cierto Aomine-kun ¿recuerdas cómo empezamos a salir?

-Huh. Te me declaraste como lo hacen las niñas; dejaste una nota en mi casillero.

Kagami empezó a caminar más rápido, quería evitar esa historia. No le gustaba el giro que empezaba a tomar la conversación.  No necesitaba estar informado de ciertas cosas.

-No recuerdo nada de eso. En ese entonces ni siquiera me gustabas, acepté para comprobar mi orientación sexual.

-¿Qué?- Aomine no sabía que es lo que le sorprendía más: enterarse de que Kuroko nunca tuvo interés en él como novio o que indirectamente rechazó a alguien.-¿Quién mandó eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cinofobia: Fobia a los canes


	3. De esta forma/このままで

De esta forma

このままで

Kise era normal antes de ser titular en Teikou, le sorprendían las actividades de los demás miembros… tan disparejas. No parecían encajar los unos con los otros, eso fue lo que pensó. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que precisamente esas diferencias tenían como consecuencia un excelente trabajo en equipo. Verlos le inspiró a mejorar en el básquet.

Quizás por eso se volvió un poco idiota. Buscaba encajar. Siguió manteniendo esa apariencia al unirse al equipo de Kaijou. En un principio parecía no existir diferencia alguna con su equipo anterior. Y sí, quizás se mofaban de él de la misma manera que lo hacían en Teikou. Sin embargo estar con ellos era sentirse como en familia, realmente lo disfrutaba: Si caía uno, caían todos.

Podía darse el lujo de tontear los tres años en Kaijou.

Y así olvidar la desventura de enamorarse de Aomine.

 

 

 

Aomine decidió arriesgarse, fue a Kaijou entrando como cualquier hijo de vecino. Su plan consistía en retar al rubio en uno-contra-uno (en donde el vencedor claramente sería el moreno) y después de eso lo invitaría a algún lugar, en cuanto se descuidara se le declararía.

Nada podía fallar.

 

Al parecer no calculó bien el tiempo y al llegar al gimnasio no encontró a nadie; las prácticas habían terminado.

Bah, lo intentaría mañana no tenía prisa. No iba a las prácticas y no entregaba tareas así que podía perder el tiempo. Además no tendría a Satsuki persiguiéndole para entrar a clases.

Al salir del gimnasio rumbo a casa, divisó esa cabellera dorada, era imposible no verla. Qué suerte, el día no estaba por completo perdido.

Iba acompañado, realmente no importaba quien fuera no era lo suficientemente llamativo como para tomarlo en cuenta, cuando reaccionó de que los estaba perdiendo de vista empezó a caminar rápido e intentó alcanzarlos a una distancia prudente.

 

 

 

 

Kise y su acompañante esperaban a que los demás se fueran antes para que no los vieran juntos. Debían ser cuidadosos. Cualquier sospecha echaría a perder su relación.

La tarde empezaba a caer. Tomados de la mano, Kise y su pareja disfrutaban charlar mientras se dirigían hacia la casa de uno de ellos.

 

 

 

 

Hasta que dieron la vuelta a la calle, la conversación que empezó animada se tornó en una seria, Aomine tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para que no lo atraparan y al mismo tiempo para escuchar su plática.

 

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho, mucho tiempo me enamoré de un chico también pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente para declararle mis sentimientos cara a cara. Le dejé una nota en su casillero, aclarándole que no era una mujer pero que eso no impedía que me gustara…- de repente paró de hablar y siguió caminando-¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?

El otro chico esperó a que continuara pero al no tener reacción, tuvo que insistir.

-¿Qué pasó después?- alcanzó el ritmo de sus pasos-

-Él creyó que otra persona le había dado esa carta. Y empezaron a salir.

 

 

¿Qué? ¿Fue Kise?

 

_Kise tenía el corazón roto. Tenía que aceptarlo. No podía odiar a Kuroko, ni siquiera podía competir contra él… más bien: no podía imitarlo en ningún aspecto. Lo respetaba y admiraba aún hoy en día. Deseaba su felicidad, no guardaba rencor. En cambio Aomine… sólo lo admiraba, nada más._

_Cuando el rubio conoció a la nueva luz de Kuroko, Kagami, le sorprendió su carácter tan tosco… Era (bueno sigue siendo) un burro: sufría si perdía en un partido, se enojaba con los entrenamientos, animaba a su equipo, disfrutaba el deporte, vivía por él._

_Él era el verdadero complemento de Kuroko. Y le estaba agradecido por eso._

Ahí terminaba la historia. Por el momento.

 

-Ya no estás en Teikou, olvídalo.-le reprendió- Ven.- extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Ryouta esperaba un abrazo reconfortante en cambio, esas manos enmarcaron su rostro y la frente del contrario se posó en ella.

-Me gustas.

Le besó. Haciendo llorar a Ryouta, quien le correspondía nervioso. Intensificaron el gesto con lascivia, la pasión estaba en una carrera con la adrenalina.

Al terminar, sus labios temblorosos suspiraron:

 

-Ah… Senpai.

 

En el instante en que los vio, en ese momento Aomine Daiki sintió lo mismo que sintió Kise hace tiempo atrás… en esos días de Teikou.

 

 

 

_Ya que no puedo estar contigo, te dejé ir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este capítulo sería el final (originalmente) ¡pero aún hay más historia!  
> Espero hay sido de su agrado. Si les gustó, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios y sus kudos.


	4. 愛かもしれない? / ¿Puede ser amor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se presenta la segunda pareja (que quizás no es muy pareja).

¿Puede ser amor?

 

愛かもしれない? 

 

 

-¿Qué pretendes lograr al recordar tu relación con Ahomine?

-Hacerlo sentir culpable-Kagami lo veía con cara de no entender nada (como siempre)- Cuando rompí con Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun me contó que quien había mandado la nota fue Kise. No habló sobre eso en su momento para no armar escándalo. Era su forma de cuidar de él.

El pelirrojo asintió, se precipitó al malpensar la situación.

-Tenía intención de que Aomine-kun se diera cuenta quien se le declaró ese día, si tarda más podría perderlo- el chico sombra se veía un poco decaído- Akashi cuidó de él en silencio. Me describió que cuando Kise-kun se deprimía se quedaba en el gimnasio entrenando, prefería caer de cansancio que de estar llorando.

-Todavía le respeta como jugador, como rival. No será tan sencillo.-Abrazó a Kuroko- No te sientas mal. Aún puedes ayudar a Kise.

 

 

 

 

-Lamento lo del otro día, senpai. Si tu novio llega a saber…

-Será nuestro secreto. Sé que le gusta babosear con chicas. La otra vez lo caché coqueteando con tu hermana.-le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad- No te preocupes.

Siguieron caminando entre risas, tomados de la mano.

Si alguien se enteraba, todo el plan se iría a pique. Akashi le avisó lo que planeaba Aomine: lo sabía todo, el rubio no tenía por qué dudar de su ex capitán. Sabían los siguientes pasos de Daiki.

 

 

 

Aomine no podía creerlo… Ver al rubio con otra persona le impactó. Jamás imaginó que Kise lo veía de otra manera que no fuera como jugador. Se sentía como un cabrón. Rechazó indirectamente al modelo y aún pensaba en jugar con él para botarlo después de divertirse con sus sentimientos. Vaya que era una mierda de persona.

 

También las acciones de Kuroko cobraban sentido: No estaba seguro de su homosexualidad. Tener citas con él no era diferente de cuando salían como amigos, se sentía a gusto pero nada más. En el plano amoroso no avanzaban mucho, al pequeño le daba pánico tomarlo de la mano o acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, le ponía nervioso. Trató de ser paciente pero no funcionó pronto estar juntos le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, prefería entrenar solo que ver una película con su “novio”. Cuando rompieron, nadie del equipo se enteró.

 

 

Creía contar con el apoyo de Kuroko para recuperar a Kise pero no fue así. Le llamó el  mismo día del “accidente” contándole lo que vio a lo que el fantasma  le respondió con cierta molestia en su tono de voz:

-Si planeas jugar con Kise-kun, olvídate, sabrá enseguida que te burlas de él. Si no lo aceptaste una vez ¿qué razón tendrías para aceptarlo en esta ocasión? ¿Y qué razones tendría él para dejar a su pareja por ti? Menudo idiota.

-Ve a jugar con otro.- gritó Kagami- ¡Deja de ser un idiota!

Y le colgó.

 

 

 

Tendría que recurrir a medidas extremas con una persona extrema. Necesitaba el consejo de Akashi. Empacó sus cosas directo hacia Kioto.

 

 

 

Conocía la casa de Akashi. Llamó varias veces a la puerta.

Sorprendentemente quien lo recibió fue el centro de Yosen, algo muy inesperado pues se supone estaría preparándose para los siguiente torneos.

-Hola Mine-chin- el gigante no llevaba puesta playera y subía el cierre de sus desacomodados jeans- ¿Qué pasa?

Conteniendo sus deseos de preguntar qué diablos hacía él, le respondió bruscamente:

-¿Se encuentra Akashi? Vine a hablar con él.

El pelimorado gesticuló una mueca de desagrado.

-Ahora está ocupado. Llegaste en mal momento… pasa si gustas esperarlo.- le dio permiso de entrar quitándose de la entrada que bloqueaba con su cuerpo- Iré a avisarle que estás aquí.

Lo dejó esperando en una inmaculada sala, llena de trofeos, premios y diplomas. No importa si tardaba horas, necesitaba hablar con él. Pasaron veinte minutos y Murasakibara no regresaba, comenzó a inquietarse… escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose con estrépito, estuvo a punto de volverse para ver si era Akashi cuando unos sonidos detuvieron su intención de hacerlo.

Gemidos y gritos salían de aquella habitación… Como lo mencionó Murasakibara: llegó en mal momento.

De pronto oyó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. Y ante él se apreció el gigante en compañía de Seijuuro vestido con una fina yukata, con el cabello alborotado, marcas rojizas alrededor de su cuello.

-Nos vemos Mine-chin… ¡suerte!- volvió por donde momentos atrás había entrado, besó al pequeño en cuanto pasó a su lado.

-La gente suele llamar antes de hacer una visita, Daiki. ¿Qué quieres?

Pero el moreno no respondió, absorto en la presentación del ex capitán.

-Sí, sé lo que estás pensando-sonrió complacido- Soy humano Daiki, el sexo también es parte de mi vida.

Oh vaya que se podía dar cuenta.

-Necesito tu ayuda- soltó- es sobre Kise.

-Bien, te escucho- se sentó en el sillón frente a él, cruzando las piernas- Aah…-gimió- disculpa, Tatsuya se corrió dentro y…

-B-basta… No necesito explicaciones- ¿Desde cuándo el gran Akashi Seijuurou era tan abierto con su vida privada?-No quiero saber tu vida sexual.

 

Ahora la presencia de Atsushi tenía sentido. Akashi tenía una relación (si se le puede llamar de esa manera) con Murasakibara y Himuro. Un extraño trío. Aomine no supo muy bien quien se le declaró a quien pero si esos dos estaban ahí podía imaginar que estaban haciendo junto con Akashi antes de que llegara a interrumpir.

Recordó cuando al irse el pelimorado se agachó a recoger uno de sus tantos dulces y notó que no llevaba ropa interior. Le dio escalofríos. Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejó una breve explicación por si se pierden:  
> En el primer capítulo Akashi estaba consternado por la declaración errónea de Aomine a Kuroko, él sabía quien era el verdadero remitente y ayudó a Kise a planear venganza, cuando la situación fuera favorable para él.
> 
> El hecho de que Kasamatsu (felicidades a todas las que supieron que era él) sea el "novio de Kise" es sólo ´parte del plan de Akashi.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que Akashi sabe todo. Y sus órdenes son absolutas.
> 
> ¿Adivinan quién es el verdadero novio de Kasamatsu?


	5. La tristeza va junto con el amor  淋しさは愛しさとともに

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi aconseja a Aomine.
> 
> ¿Reencuentro?

 

La tristeza va junto con el amor

淋しさは愛しさとともに

 

Aomine a diferencia de Akashi no podría compartir a Kise con nadie. Su deseo de monopolizarlo lo atormentaba, tenía miedo de terminar aceptando sus verdaderos sentimientos por el chico copia.

 

Akashi nunca tuvo un interés  _afectuoso_  con Murasakibara durante Teikou, más bien fue con Midorima pero no salió nada bueno de esa relación.

El pelimorado estaba experimentado en el terreno amoroso gracias a que Himuro lo adiestró. Lo experimentó con el mismo Himuro .La actitud un tanto dominante y masoquista combinada con la “inocencia” del moreno le gustaba a Akashi, quien intentó “bajárselo” al número 9 de Yosen. Cosa que no sucedió: “Si me quieres a mí, tendrás que querer a Atsushi” Tatsuya poseía un poder de convencimiento increíble… o quizás el pelirrojo se había enamorado realmente.

Una cosa llevó a la otra. Y sin remedio alguno el chico de Rakuzan terminó sintiendo lo mismo que Tatsuya por el gigante.

Ahora los tres eran inseparables.

 

Esa fue la historia que le contaron al moreno, no dudaba de la veracidad del relato.

 

 

-Lo menos que puedes hacer es pedirle una disculpa. O arrastrarte como gusano pidiéndole una oportunidad.

A Aomine no pareció gustarle la idea de disculparse y eso lo notó Akashi.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

Después de no recibir respuesta de Daiki, Akashi sentenció solemnemente:

-Si no tienes otra cosa que decir, te pediré te marches. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que están esperando en mi cama.-Ya no quería perder más de su valioso tiempo-

 

 

Vaya ayuda. Sin nada en claro aún en su mente, regresó a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

Esa noche Mai-chan vestía un sugerente conjunto de encaje. Provocándolo de muchas maneras con una linda y brillante sonrisa.

Aomine no podía moverse, Mai-chan lo había esposado a la cama. Disfrutaba de una maravillosa vista de aquel divino cuerpo que acariciaba el suyo con picardía.

Oh, como deseaba estar completamente libre. Para tenerla a su merced.

Esos movimientos le volvían loco. La chica le montaba con frenesí. Por un momento cerró los ojos para concentrarse en aquellas deliciosas sensaciones, cuando abrió los ojos la persona que estaba sobre su cuerpo era Kise.

¿Cómo podía ser él? ¡Era un chico! Es decir, no tenía grandes bubis ni un cuerpo frágil ni…

 

Oh santo cielo, estaba tan caliente. Tan húmedo. Tan suyo. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, hechos el uno para el otro. Kise suspiraba cada que se trataba de estimularse a sí mismo.

-Dai… Dai…ki… p-puedes correrte dentro.

 

A punto de alcanzar el orgasmo…despertó.

 

 

¿Despertó?

¡Todo se había sentido tan real! Bueno al menos sus bóxers cubiertos de semen eran reales.

Como lo suponía, era un sueño. Uno demasiado frustrante a decir verdad.

¡Kise no salía de su mente!

 

 

 

 

Si quería dejar de soñar y  _sentir_  en carne propia su fantasía debía dejar de ser un estúpido y su orgullo por unos momentos para hablar con Kise. Estaba decidido.

Volvió a buscarlo en Kaijou, asegurándose de llegar más temprano que la vez pasada. Vaya sorpresa que se encontró. Por ahí, detrás del gimnasio, en un lugar desapercibido por la mayoría de los alumnos…

El “novio” de Kise lo estaba engañando con otro. Besando al intruso con desesperación.

No se comparaba en absoluto con Kise, sí, se veía lindo pero no le llegaba ni a los talones al rubio.

Aomine de inmediato se enfureció, lo haría disculparse a base de golpes:

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Los otros dos se separaron al ver al monstruo de Tōō acercándose ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?

 

-¡Yukio!- el otro chico notó por quien iba- ¡Corre!

-¿Eh? ¡Quien debe irse es él!

El moreno quería golpearlo, las ganas no le faltaban, pero se le ocurrió algo más humillante.

 

-Tú y yo. Uno contra uno. El ganador se queda con Kise.

-Yukio… ¿de qué habla? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kise?

Tch. Kasamatsu estaba acorralado.

-Oh, no me sorprende que no estés enterado, después de todo…

El capitán de Kaijou le lanzó un balón para callarlo, tenía que pensar rápido para no verse descubierto.

-Trae el trasero de ese idiota, trataré de ganar tiempo, vete ya.

El otro chico huyó despavorido, quería evitar ver una escena llena de sangre.

-¿Estás seguro de dejarlo ir? ¿Quién te levantará después de que pierdas?

La situación se salía de control, lo estaba incitando, debía arreglar todo antes de que su novio y el rubio llegaran.

-No jugaré contigo. Kise no es un trofeo.

El moreno chistó ¿es esto una broma? Empezó a reír sarcásticamente.

-Jajaja. Además de enano, insolente y mentiroso ¡Tú eres el que juega con él!

 

Y le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago.

 

 

 

 

Kise llegó tarde.

El novio de Kasamatsu le contó la situación entre lágrimas con palabras ininteligibles y atropelladas, trató de calmarlo pero el chico estaba fuera de sí. Llamó a un profesor y lo llevó a la enfermería. Con lo poco que entendió se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su senpai y Aomine.

 

Se interpuso entre ambos cuerpos tratando de detener aquel salvaje encuentro, sin mucho éxito. El último golpe lanzó a Yukio lejos del lugar estampándolo contra una pared. Corrió a auxiliar a su senpai, estaba horrorizado por cómo había quedado. Los golpes de Kasamatsu no hicieron daño alguno al más moreno.

-Senpai…Senpai… ¡Senpai!

Trataba de que no le venciera el sueño, tenía que llevarlo a urgencias.

-¡Te engaña y estás preocupado por él! ¿Te vas con cualquiera que te habla bonito? ¿Eres una puta?

Kasamatsu no permitiría tales insultos hacia cualquiera de su equipo:

-¿Por qué te importa? Ya no eres parte de la vida de Kise.

 

Esa frase lo lastimó, causó un efecto por demás inesperado en Aomine. Cegado por la ira intentó arremeter contra él, hasta que unos brazos desconocidos le detuvieron. Era el director de Kaijou.

 

 

Fue suspendido por algunas semanas de Tōō por disturbios a una escuela ajena.

 

 

En esas semanas y con ayuda de Momoi que lo reprimía constantemente por lo ocurrido en Kaijou (a pesar de estar renuente a su ayuda en un principio) averiguó los horarios en que el modelo salía de su agencia, esta vez nadie ni nada le impediría hablar con el rubio cara a cara.

Lo pilló saliendo a uno de sus descansos en un parque cercano al edificio de modelaje, le evitó la molestia de buscarlo dentro del edificio. Era la única persona que hacía lucir a los demás como basura.

 

Aomine le tomó por el hombro, haciéndole volverse para verlo. Quedó sin palabras al verlo tan elegante.

-Oh, hola Aomi…-miró el cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos -¿Te molesta?

-¿Fumas?-¡todavía era muy joven para envenenar su cuerpo con esas porquerías!-

Viendo su reacción sorprendida, sacó un cenicero portátil y lo apagó dentro. Lanzó el humo tranquilamente.

-Cuando la situación lo amerita. También tengo un piercing en el ombligo ¿Quieres ver?-levantó su playera sensualmente- Es broma.

-Kise… Yo vine por…

-Lo sé. Senpai tardará en recuperarse si te interesa. Ve a pedirle una disculpa a él, no a mí.

-¿Realmente… eres Kise?

-Por supuesto.

¿Quién era esa persona frente a él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se acerca el final!


	6. 黄瀬のこと;青峰のこと最後のチャンス

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esperar duele. Olvidar duele. Pero el peor de los sufrimientos es no saber qué decisión tomar.
> 
>  
> 
> Kise realmente no sabía que decir. Tenía miedo de caer enamorado otra vez ¿y si sólo le estaba usando?
> 
> Tomó una decisión.
> 
> Decidió arriesgarse y se dejó intoxicar por ese hombre moreno.

 

黄瀬のこと;青峰のこと最後のチャンス

 

 

Aomine despertó. Tenía dolor de cabeza: resaca. ¿Qué otra cosa iba ser? La noche anterior se comprometió a no excederse. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegó donde está ahora, no sabe dónde está. Trató de levantarse, claro con cierta pesadez… no podía por más que lo intentara en su mente parecían resonar unas campanas.

 

Y no le dejaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Hizo un último intento. Al mismo tiempo que se levantó, algo cayó  a un lado suyo con un golpe seco… un cuerpo desnudo.  Temió por unos minutos, quizás fuera un cadáver, levantó tembloroso las sábanas que le cubrían: Era Kise.  

 

¿¡KISE!? ¡Encima de él! ¡Desnudo! ¿Cómo?

El rubio seguía dormido, ladeó el cuerpo, recostándolo de nuevo para levantarse y buscar algo que le quitara ese tormento en la cabeza. Oh no.

 

Él, Aomine Daiki estaba dentro de Kise. Muy, muy, muy dentro… trató de sacar su pene lentamente pero una sutil reacción de molestia del chico rubio quien lo sentía inconscientemente le aprisionó con intensidad: No parecía querer dejarlo salir.

-Dios, Kise.

¿Cómo podía ser tan sensual incluso dormido?

El moreno advirtió que en uno de los dedos del modelo había un anillo de matrimonio.

 

 

 

 

 

Akashi le había prevenido a Kise que Aomine iría hacer alguna estupidez para verlo y hablar, pero no imaginó que fuera una pelea.

-Daiki quiere una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas.- le llamó poco después de enterarse de lo sucedido- Es tu oportunidad también.

-Yo…no estoy seguro Akashicchi. Me sentiré mal si acepto salir con él sólo para que redima su culpa por no haberme correspondido en aquellos días.

-Son tal para cual, igual de idiotas.

 

 

 

 

 

Aquel día, cuando al salir a uno de sus descansos de modelaje y Aomine trataba de hablar con Kise, el segundo le contestó un tanto dolido:

_-Yo… no te gusto ¿verdad? No te sientas obligado a nada. Olvídalo, no hay nada que perdonar._

_-Lo haré. Kise, no pierdes nada con intentar._

_-Yo no puedo… No puedo dejar a senpai, le debo mucho…_

_-No puedo creer que te guste un idiota._

 

Aominé suspiró frustrado, recordar esa plática estando crudo hacía que le doliera más la cabeza, se lo tenía que agradecer al karma. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos. De repente le llegó una memoria agradable.

 

 

A pesar de las negativas el moreno no se dio por vencido, se volvió más persistente cuando “cierto pajarito” le dijo que su relación con Kasamatsu era mentira.

Y muy a su manera logró convencer a Kise de que salieran:

_-No soy una de esas bellezas que me solían gustar tanto… vamos, ni siquiera soy mujer pero eso no me impide que me gustes ¿lo entiendes?_

¡Le había copiado! Daiki uso sus palabras en su contra para dejarlo con las defensas bajas.

 

Bueno, no tan exactamente como él lo escribió tiempo atrás pero la idea era la misma…

Le daría la respuesta que él siempre quiso darle:

 

_-Intentémoslo una semana, no más no menos. Conozcámonos mejor._

 

Esa semana transcurrió tan rápido que pronto se convirtió en dos, tres; pasó a ser un mes, dos, tres, cuatro… un año. Y ese año pasó a ser dos, y los años se siguieron acumulando… el tiempo no les alcanzaba para terminar de conocerse.

 

¡Claro! ¡Todo tenía sentido!

 

Kise  estaba sobre él porque el día anterior celebraron su fiesta de matrimonio.

 

¡Estaba casado con Kise!

 

Ahora explotaba de risa, olvidó su propia ceremonia, olvidó que estaba en la cama que compartiría con quien esperaba sería su esposo por muchos, muchos años… Y olvidó que el rubio seguía dormido con él dentro.

 

-Mmmm-murmuró somnoliento- Aominecchi… deja de estar tan duro.

-Kise…-ya no tenía porqué llamarle por el apellido- Ryota, despabila, vamos a bañarnos.

 

 

Agradecía estar a su lado, a partir de ahora disfrutaría cada momento con él. Le haría saber que realmente le amaba todos los días que le quedaban de vida, gracias a Kuroko y Akashi (más que nada a Kasamatsu pero no lo admitiría) por hacerle ver que sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, justo a tiempo.

 

 

 

 

 

-Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros dos- trato de levantarlo con delicadeza-pero te necesito despierto.

-Mmm ajá- aún no se animaba a despertar- Se siente tan bien estar así…-se acurrucó en su pecho- no le digas a mi marido que estuve contigo, quizás se enoje.

-¡KISE! ¿¡ESTÁS DESPIERTO VERDAD!? –con ese hombre nunca se aburriría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, es el final de la historia.
> 
> El último capítulo es un omake, ¡espérenlo con ansias!
> 
> Gracias por leer y más por comentar (si lo hacen)


	7. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo extra para un personaje extra que ayudó a Aomine darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La razón por la que Aomine siguió insistiendo y acosando al rubio, fue a causa del novio de Yukio. Moriyama Yoshitaka.

 

Cuando Moriyama logró recobrar un poco de calma, volvió al lugar en donde estaba con su novio, para encontrarse con la llegada de los paramédicos.

Kise estaba a un lado de la camilla en donde estaba recostado Yukio…

 -¿Q-qué pasó? -tenía miedo, mucho miedo- ¿Yukio? ¿Dónde está?

-Aomine y senpai… pelearon. Lo siento, no quería que esto sucediera.-el rubio estaba a punto de llorar- Senpai… perdón.

 

Yoshitaka también quería llorar, gritar y golpear a Kise por permitir que eso sucediera, pero echarle la culpa no haría que Yukio se aliviara.

Subió a la ambulancia para acompañar a su kohai, tratando de contactar con los padres de su pareja, sería un día muy largo.

Tenía que arreglar el asunto, sin el rubio de por medio, con aquel moreno.

 

 

 

Dos días después se presentó en el gimnasio deTōō.

-Disculpe… ¿se encuentra Aomine-san?

El capitán, Imayoshi, sonrió un poco malicioso, ¿Qué hacía esa hermosura de Kaijou ahí parado?

-Está suspendido de cualquier actividad del club por dos semanas.-le respondió sin rodeos- ¿Qué asuntos tienes con él?

-¿Podría ayudarme a localizarlo?

Todo el equipo miró desconfiado al chico. No sabían que responderle. Momoi se acercó a él, nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa con Dai-chan?

Aunque todos en Touou, sabían de la suspensión de Aomine desconocían el verdadero motivo que lo originó a actuar tan impulsivamente.

 

 

-Por su culpa mi novio está en el hospital gravemente herido.

 

 

Y así, consiguió localizarlo.

Su visita al departamento no fue lo que esperaba, con cierto fastidio lo recibió (al parecer Momoi le llamó para avisarle que iría) y apenas le invitó a pasar, le reclamó de forma agresiva:

-¡POR TU CULPA MI NOVIO ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL!- le reclamó al borde de las lágrimas- ¡TODO POR TU ESTUPIDEZ!

-¡Deberías reclamarle al cejón no a mí! ¡Él fue quien besó a Kise! ¡Cuando pensaba en…!

-¿QUÉ?- lo interrumpió-

-¿A que no sabías que te engañaba?- Aomine le miraba burlón- ¡Estaba jugando con ambos!

Sin realmente saber lo que decía le gritó con desesperación:

-¡Lo hizo para que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos por Kise! ¡Idiota!- sabía que no podría vengarse con golpes-terminaría igualmente en el hospital, acompañando a Yukio-, así que tomó unos tenis que encontró por ahí y los tiró por la ventana.-¡Tú también le gustas pero está inseguro por tu estúpida actitud!

-¿Espera, qué?¿A qué te refieres?- el otro miró confundido- ¡Mis tenis! ¡Eran nuevos, maldición!

-¡VE Y ACLARA TODO CON KISE, MALDITO BASTARDO!-salió de ahí para evitar hacer una locura- ¡LE GUSTAS!

 

 

 

 

En su siguiente visita al hospital, Yoshitaka no esperó recibir el sermón de Yukio por ir a ajustar cuentas por decisión propia con el causante de su estado. Al parecer Aomine fue a pedirle una disculpa por el malentendido, contándole de paso la hazaña de la defensa de Kaijou.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso al ganguro monstruoso? Me sorprende que hayas adivinado la situación.

-¿Cómo pudiste besar a Kise?

Yukio suspiró, no quería llamar la atención en el hospital.

-Si vamos a decirnos nuestras verdades, está bien. Lo hice para ayudar al cabeza hueca, por una buena causa. Y no se supone que te enteraras pero como ya lo sabes, fue por andar coqueteando con la hermana de Kise.

Al escucharlo se sorprendió haber acertado la situación que tenía el moreno y el rubio. Después titubeó, no sabía cómo responder a ese coqueteo, claro su pareja no era estúpida, es que a veces se dejaba llevar por la belleza femenina.

-Mira, ni tu ni yo. Sólo que no se repita algo como esto.

 

Moriyama se enojó ¡Yukio fue demasiado lejos sólo por “ayudar”! Coquetear con la hermana de su amigo tampoco era justificable pero…

 

-Podría cortar contigo ahora mismo, ¿sabes?

-No lo harás, porque sabes que te aumentaré el entrenamiento, y no me refiero al de la cancha…

El niño bonito se sonrojó, tartamudeando apenas una que otra palabra.

-Ehhh, yo… no… qu-qu-quizássss

-Déjame descansar, pronto saldré del hospital- tratando de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, le besó en la frente y luego en los labios- Y podremos hacer muchas cosas sólo los dos…

 

 

Sí, al menos esas eran buenas noticias. Muy buenas noticias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos y contestados ¡No muerdo!  
> Gracias por leer. Espero verlos pronto en otro fanfic.


End file.
